Las Arrancar
by sagawinchester
Summary: Nelliel es una chica que vive en las calles y se dedica a robar para sobrevivir. Un día conoce a una extraña mujer que reconoce su potencial y la invita a unirse a una liga de asesinas profesionales. AU.


**¡Qué tal! Este es un mini-fic que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración. La historia complementa el capítulo 4 de mi fic de "La joya perdida", en el que Nelliel conoce a Grimmjow. Digamos que es una precuela de ese capítulo, explica cómo fue que llegó a ese grupo. Pueden leerlo por separado sin ningún problema, como ya dije, sólo es complemento de la otra historia.**

 **Espero que les guste ;)**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **LAS ARRANCAR**

 **Capítulo uno: Ladrona.**

Nelliel se metió entre la multitud y comenzó a sacar monedas de los bolsillos colgantes de las personas a su alrededor. Con los empujones era muy difícil que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, así que aprovechó hasta tener suficiente antes de escabullirse lejos. Chocó con un hombre y algunas monedas se le cayeron al pasto.

-Fíjate por dónde vas.

Nell se puso de rodillas para recoger el dinero y el hombre reparó en su aspecto. Estaba usando una bata verde raída y mugrosa, tenía el cabello enmarañado y sus pies descalzos estaban llenos de lodo. No era posible que alguien que luciera de ese modo tuviera tanto dinero. Entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza: era una ladrona.

Nell notó que el hombre se le quedaba viendo más de la cuenta y se dijo que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Se levantó y echó a correr sin mirar atrás.

-¡Oye! ¡Detente!

Nell agilizó el paso sin importarle que las piedras se le enterraran en las plantas de los pies, después de tanto tiempo ya se había acostumbrado. Se detuvo unos segundos a agarrar aire y vio que detrás de ella venían dos guardias y el hombre de hace un momento que la señalaba con el dedo.

-¡Deténganla! ¡Es una ladrona!

Nell se metió en un callejón y corrió tan rápido como se lo permitieron sus delgadas piernas. Subió al contenedor de basura que estaba en la esquina y empezó a trepar por el tejado. Rió casi a carcajadas cuando supo que no la podían alcanzar. De nuevo se había salido con la suya. Recorrió algunos techos y bajó por las escaleras laterales de un pequeño edificio. Al menos podría conseguir algo de comida para ese día.

Llegó hasta las vías abandonadas del tren y entró en la sucia estación, que era donde tenía un montón de mantas que había robado y que le servían de cama. Dejó una parte del dinero escondido en una cajita de metal debajo de una losa suelta y se quedó con unas cuantas monedas para comprar pan. El hombre del mostrador la dirigió una mirada reprochadora, pero no dijo nada y simplemente le dio lo que le pedía. Nell caminó haciendo equilibrio por las vías mientras devoraba gustosa el pan del día. Amaba los días de carnaval porque las aglomeraciones en la plaza principal eran su fuente de recursos más provechosa. La gente estaba tan entretenida que ni siquiera notaba cuando sus bolsillos eran vaciados. Nell pensó que si gastaban ese dinero en cosas inútiles como _souvenirs_ o apuestas, era mejor que ella lo tomara para algo realmente necesario como su alimento.

Se recostó en el pasto y quedó boca arriba contemplando las estrellas. No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir haciendo eso. El riesgo de que su vida corriera peligro por lo cerca que había estado de que la atraparan aumentaba considerablemente cada día. Cuando era más pequeña la gente se compadecía e incluso le daban algunas monedas sin problemas; se escabullía mejor y pasaba desapercibida otras veces. Sin embargo su suerte cambió cuando creció. Las personas la empujaban y la veían con asco, la consideraban una ladrona y una vagabunda que vivía como un parásito. Lo cual era completamente hipócrita, pues todos y cada uno de los lugares a los que había ido para solicitar trabajo la rechazaban y la amenazaban.

-No necesito de ustedes –se dijo a sí misma.

Había considerado también ir a otro distrito para probar mejor suerte, pero el miedo a lo desconocido siempre la detenía. El distrito 90 lo conocía ya como la palma de su mano, sabía perfectamente qué días eran buenos para robar y qué días era mejor quedarse escondida en la estación; los lugares concurridos y los días festivos; los horarios de patrullaje y los atajos para evitar a la policía. De algún modo había construido su propio mundo en aquel lugar y sería algo tonto empezar desde cero.

Escuchó risas y se incorporó. A lo lejos venía un grupo de jóvenes más o menos de su misma edad. Estaban fumando y se empujaban unos a otros a modo de juego. Esas personas era mejor evitarlas, sólo traían problemas y por el momento no era algo que Nell quisiera.

Se escondió detrás de un vagón y esperó a que pasaran.

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo uno de los chicos señalando hacia la estación.

Los otros cuatro lo siguieron y Nell maldijo por lo bajo. Habían descubierto su nido de mantas.

-Qué asco, seguro es de un vagabundo –dijo otro.

-Hay una losa suelta aquí, ¿habrá algo escondido?

Nell se acercó para evitar que se llevaran su pequeña caja de ahorros.

-Eso es mío –dijo desde la entrada.

Los cinco chicos la voltearon a ver y soltaron una carcajada. A Nell le hirvió la sangre de coraje.

-¿Tuyo? No me hagas reír. ¿De dónde rayos sacaste tanto dinero?

-Es una ladrona.

-Largo de aquí –dijo Nell.

Uno de ellos, un chico alto y de aspecto desgarbado con pecas en el rostro se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Nell lo fulminó con la mirada y se puso alerta, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

-Eres muy guapa, es una lástima que estés cubierta de harapos y suciedad.

Le pasó un dedo por el contorno de su mejilla y Nell le quitó la mano de un golpe.

-No me toques.

-Oh, vaya, eres muy ruda, ¿no lo crees? Deberías aprender a respetar a tus superiores.

La tomó del cuello y la estampó en la pared de atrás. Nell chilló de dolor y se removió para que la soltara, pero su fuerza era diez veces superior comparada con la complexión casi esquelética de Nell. Le dio una patada en la entrepierna y cuando la soltó cayó al piso de rodillas, tosiendo por recuperar la respiración.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo para echarse a correr, pero otro de los chicos la jaló del cabello y la tumbó al piso.

-Está loca –gruñó el que había sido pateado.

-¡Suéltame!

Los otros tres la sujetaron de las extremidades y el que la había jalado del pelo se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella. Su peso era demasiado para Nell, no podía moverse y sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas. Estaba enojada con todo y con todos, con ella misma y hasta con el panadero. Lamentó no ser fuerte para poder defenderse. Cerró los ojos y se resignó a que pasara lo inevitable.

De pronto sintió su cuerpo ser liberado y una cacofonía de gritos y pasos apresurados. Luego, nada. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio que los chicos ya no estaban. Se sentó y acomodó su ropa. Volteó a todos lados y entonces reparó en una mujer rubia que la veía desde la esquina con los brazos cruzados. La mitad inferior de su rostro iba cubierta con una venda negra. Sus ojos verdes eran lo único que brillaba en la noche.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la mujer.

Nell retrocedió en automático. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Iba pasando por aquí cuando escuché tus gritos. Creo que pude detenerlos a tiempo. Si hubiera llegado un segundo más tarde…bueno, ya te imaginas lo que habrían hecho contigo.

Nell permaneció en silencio.

-Mi nombre es Harribel, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

Harribel avanzó hasta ella y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Nell le dio un manotazo y echó a correr lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Tenía que irse de inmediato, esa mujer no le daba buena espina, si descubría que era una ladrona no dudaría en llevarla con las autoridades.

Cuando pensó que ya se había alejado lo suficiente se detuvo a tomar una bocanada de aire. Le dolía la cabeza por el golpe y su costado izquierdo por la carrera. No podía volver a la estación por su dinero y sus mantas, al menos no de momento. Lo mejor sería esperar hasta el día siguiente hasta que ya no hubiera nadie.

Nell se acomodó debajo del puente y puso los periódicos que había robado a modo de cama y se tapó con otros cuantos. No eran tan cálidos como las mantas, pero al menos la cubrirían del frío. Trató de conciliar el sueño pero no pudo. Las ratas corrían muy cerca de ella y chillaban de un modo espantoso. El olor no era problema, ya estaba acostumbrada, pero el sonido era insoportable comparado con la tranquilidad de la estación abandonada en la que solía refugiarse.

Al rayar el alba recogió sus cosas y regresó. Lo peor ya había pasado, había sobrevivido otra noche. Entró cautelosa y se aseguró de que estuviera completamente vacía antes de soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo. Se acostó sobre las mantas y se quedó profundamente dormida. Cuando despertó era ya bastante tarde. No creyó que pudiera dormir tanto, pero entre el susto de la noche anterior y lo que tuvo que correr era lógico que estuviera cansada. Sus tripas se removieron ansiosas y buscó su cajita de monedas para comprar algo, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Las lágrimas volvieron a su rostro y las limpió furiosa. Tenía que volver a robar para comer.

Caminó por las calles del distrito pensando seriamente qué debía hacer. Volver al carnaval no era buena idea, después de lo de ayer era probable que la seguridad hubiera sido reforzada. En cambio giró hacia donde estaba una de las tabernas. Era peligroso, pero los hombres borrachos rara vez estaban al pendiente de su dinero.

Caminó entre las mesas volteando a todos lados, nadie pareció reparar en que una vagabunda se acababa de escabullir por la puerta. La orquesta y las carcajadas llenaban el ambiente, por supuesto que ni siquiera la habían oído entrar. Los empujones se hacían presentes a cada paso que daba, algunas personas estaban tan borrachas que no perdían la cabeza porque la tenían pegada al cuello. Nell empezó a saquear bolsillos con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes? Se habría ahorrado persecuciones, insultos, reclamos, incluso golpes y forcejeos.

Al pasar junto a una persona que estaba sentada a la barra reparó en que un gran costal de dinero pendía de su cinturón. Calculó el contenido, si lograba poner sus manos en él no tendría que volver a robar en semanas, incluso podría pagar un cuarto del refugio y tener una bien merecida noche de descanso entre cuatro paredes y libre de otros asaltos.

Apresuró el paso para salir de ahí cuanto antes una vez que tuviera el costal. Aprovechó que dos hombres abrazados se balanceaban peligrosamente por no poder sostenerse en pie. Uno de ellos empujó a la persona en cuestión y al pasar Nell le desabrochó el costal en medio del alboroto y empezó a caminar rápidamente como si nada.

-¡Hey! –la figura se volteó y en el proceso su capucha cayó hacia atrás. Era la misma mujer de la estación.

Tomó a Nell por el brazo que sujetaba el costal y se lo quitó de un jalón. La reconoció y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-En serio eres una pequeña ladrona, ¿no es así?

Nell forcejeó para que la soltara y echó a correr entre el gentío rumbo al burdel de la parte trasera de la taberna. Volteó hacia atrás y suspiró de alivio cuando vio que nadie la seguía. Se había salvado por muy poco. Ahora la rubia la había reconocido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Pensó que estaría muy pronto tras sus pasos y quiso salir de ahí, pero la música que sonaba en aquella zona era mucho más relajante y la hizo quedarse.

Las conversaciones eran apenas un murmullo, la iluminación más tenue y el ambiente libre del calor sofocante de los cuerpos alcoholizados y el alboroto. Nell caminó lentamente hasta el escenario y observó a la mujer que balaba al son de la música. Se movía como si estuviera encantada, el vestido hacía frufrú a cada paso que daba, sus medias negras envolvían sus piernas como si fueran las manos de un amante. Su vestido dorado hacía resaltar su piel morena, un contraste como el sol y la oscuridad. Hicieron contacto visual por apenas un segundo y la mujer le guiñó un ojo. Nell vio que los hombres alrededor la contemplaban como si se tratara de una diosa. El baile era sensual por sí solo, pero el aura que emanaba parecía poner un hechizo sobre ellos. Cuando terminó su pieza empezaron a llover monedas a sus pies. Los hombres las arrojaban sin contemplaciones, se deshacían de su fortuna sin detenerse a pensar en cómo sobrevivirían el día siguiente, en pagar sus deudas o comprar un obsequio para sus seres queridos.

Nell sonrió. Eso era lo que ella necesitaba. Que el dinero cayera a sus pies sin tener que hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Simplemente lucir bien en un vestido lujoso y contonearse en el escenario al ritmo de la música. No había nada que perder, podía hablar con el dueño en ese mismo momento y pedirle trabajo. Recordó claramente las palabras del chico de la estación: "Eres muy guapa, es una lástima que estés cubierta de harapos y suciedad."

Era la primera vez que alguien la había llamado de ese modo. Guapa. Lo usual era "ladrona", "sabandija", "rata de callejón", "vagabunda", por nombrar los más amables. Era una suerte que aquel chico, un hombre, por hablar de género, hubiera pensado que Nell era guapa. Eso era una ventaja para ella. Lo demás podía arreglarse con un buen baño y un cambio de ropa.

-Eres bastante rápida.

Nell se giró al reconocer la voz pero Harribel la tomó del brazo y la hizo permanecer en su lugar antes de que pudiera escapar. Volteó a ver el escenario y se dio cuenta de que había estado observando el espectáculo.

-Espero que no estés considerándolo.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Tienes tu dinero, déjame en paz.

-¿Es esa la forma de agradecerme por haber salvado tu trasero en la estación de trenes?

-No pedí tu ayuda –gruñó Nell.

-Deberías estar tras las rejas por lo que hiciste.

Metió la mano entre sus ropas y varios costales con monedas cayeron a sus pies.

-Pues adelante –la retó-, denúnciame.

-No voy a hacer eso.

-Entonces aléjate de mí.

Nell se zafó de su agarre y empezó a caminar hacia la salida trasera.

-Tengo una mejor idea –dijo Harribel.

-No me interesa.

Nell salió del burdel por la parte trasera, maldiciendo su encuentro con Harribel que había ocasionado que perdiera la fortuna que acababa de conseguir. Su estómago gruñó con molestia, demandándole comida. Caminó entre las calles sin rumbo fijo. No tenía caso volver a la estación, sólo prolongaría su hambre y cansancio.

Al girar por la calle principal vio a un hombre con un puesto de comida. Eran manzanas acarameladas y naturales. El azúcar le subiría la energía, tal vez incluso sobreviviría sin problemas hasta el día siguiente. Pero, ¿cómo robarlo? Había mucha gente alrededor, era una calle concurrida. No le gustaba robar comida, prefería robar dinero y de alguna forma comprar "honradamente" pero la necesidad pudo más. Tal vez si pasaba lo suficientemente cerca podía tomar una manzana y seguir su camino sin mirar atrás. ¿Qué era una manzana? El hombre tenía muchas más.

Nell inhaló profundamente y empezó a caminar en su dirección discretamente con paso firme. Si parecía sospechosa llamaría la atención de inmediato. Caminó cerca del puesto y aprovechó que una familia se acercó a comprar para tomar lo que quería. El hombre ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Nell sonrió y se giró para irse, pero chocó con una señora y la manzana cayó y rodó hasta media calle.

El hombre del puesto volteó a verla en ese momento y Nell se apresuró a tomar lo que había robado.

-¡Oye, tienes que pagar eso!

Nell chocó con la gente que venía caminando en su intento de escapar. Al verla toda sucia y desarreglada algunos se hacían a un lado para que no los tocara.

-¡Ladrona! ¡Deténganla! ¡Se robó mis manzanas!

Dos policías escucharon el alboroto y empezaron a perseguirla. Nell giró en un callejón y maldijo cuando vio que estaba cerrado. No había forma de escalar el muro, los policías estaban a sólo unos metros de ella. Disminuyeron el paso y se llevaron una mano al garrote y otra a la espada en caso de que tuvieran que usarlos.

-Devuelve lo que robaste, jovencita.

-Por favor, no he comido nada en todo el día. Sólo es una manzana.

-Mentirosa. Eres la misma que ha estado saqueando a las personas en el carnaval. No creas que no te reconocí.

Nell retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. Uno de los guardias la tomó de la mano y la tumbó al piso. Apoyó una rodilla en su brazo y empuñó la espada.

-Tal vez si te corto una mano aprenderás la lección.

Nell cerró los ojos, esperando el corte y el agudo dolor que nunca llegó. Escuchó dos golpes y luego alguien la tomó del brazo y la puso de pie.

-Es la segunda vez que te salvo –dijo Harribel.

Nell trató de calmar su respiración. Al ver a la rubia frente a ella con esa misma expresión de antes no pudo evitar fulminarla con la mirada. Los dos guardias estaban noqueados. Harribel se había deshecho de ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera parecía agitada o fuera de lugar, ni siquiera se le había desacomodado un maldito cabello de la cabeza. Nell tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero se negaba a disculparse o agradecerle lo que había hecho por ella.

-Debo decir que no pensé que en serio robarías esa manzana –Harribel se agachó y la recogió para luego limpiarla con su capa-. Te vi desde el callejón pero creí que serías un poco más prudente.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-No espero un agradecimiento, creo que eso ya nos quedó claro a ambas.

-¿Entonces?

-No pude evitar darme cuenta que estabas considerando unirte al burdel.

-Ganan bien –Nell se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sabes a qué costo?

Nell lo pensó un momento pero al final negó con la cabeza. No había considerado las consecuencias de trabajar en ese lugar, algo le decía que no sólo bailaría y recogería monedas todas las noches.

-Es repugnante siquiera pensarlo. Es repugnante pensar que tú lo pensaste.

-No tengo nada que perder.

-Yo creo que aún te quedan un par de cosas. La dignidad es una de ellas.

-¿Tú qué sabes? No tienes que robar para sobrevivir. Estoy segura que siempre te han tratado como una reina. Eres hermosa, fuerte y sabes pelear. ¿Cómo podrías saber lo que estoy viviendo?

-Eres muy joven para tirar tu vida a la basura de ese modo.

-Tengo veinte años. Creo que ya he tirado suficiente.

-Tu vida apenas comienza.

-Déjame adivinar: vas a darme un sermón que cambiará drásticamente mi modo de ver las cosas. Vas a enseñarme que la vida no es sólo esto –señaló a su alrededor-, que es mucho más hermosa y que hay gente más desdichada que yo.

Harribel soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento, pero nunca se me han dado bien los sermones. Lo que quería proponerte era que me dejaras entrenarte. Eres rápida y muy hábil con las manos. Podemos sacar provecho de eso.

-¿Entrenarme?

-Para pelear. ¿No te gustaría saber defenderte? O tal vez prefieres ser rescatada todo el tiempo. Hay demasiados peligros en este distrito, en todo el reino, para ser más precisos. Considéralo un momento. Sé que te gusta ser independiente. Y aún si no te gusta, has tenido que serlo por más tiempo del que te gustaría.

Nell asintió lentamente.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué dices? Vendrías a vivir conmigo y no tendrías que robar para conseguir comida.

-¿Estás diciendo que no me costaría nada?

-Oh, no, querida. Estoy diciendo que no te costará dinero. Tu entrenamiento será pago suficiente, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te diga.

Nell lo pensó un momento. Era una buena oferta, demonios, era la mejor oferta que había escuchado en su vida. Aquella mujer le estaba ofreciendo un techo, comida, su compañía y además la enseñaría a defenderse. No tendría que lidiar con hombres como en el burdel ni arriesgar el cuello por una estúpida manzana.

-Tómate un día para pensarlo. Iré a buscarte mañana a la estación. Ten –le dio unas cuantas monedas-. Paga la manzana, discúlpate con el vendedor y cómprate algo que te caliente el estómago.

Nell negó con la cabeza.

-Oye, tienes que aprender que robar no está bien.

-No es eso –respondió Nell-. No necesito un día para pensarlo. Quiero ir contigo ahora.

Harribel sonrió de lado y asintió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Nelliel Tu Odelschwank.

-Nell, me gusta. Andando.

Salieron del callejón y Harribel pagó por la manzana. El vendedor las vio con desconfianza pero recibió el dinero sin decir nada. Caminaron hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Nell ni siquiera se interesó por preguntarle a dónde iban, tampoco por recoger sus mantas de la estación. Estaba empezando de cero, en todo sentido. Su vida en las calles pronto sería parte del pasado, de un terrible recuerdo que no quería volver a vivir.

Luego de un largo rato en silencio finalmente llegaron frente a dos grandes puertas de metal. Harribel abrió una de ellas y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

-¿Qué es esto? Creí que dijiste que viviría contigo.

-Aquí vivo yo.

-Esto es…enorme. Parece una mansión.

-Bueno, creo que es más grande que una casa normal, pero en realidad se debe al área de entrenamiento y el cuarto de armas.

Las farolas iluminaban todo el lugar. Había un gran espacio de tierra con un ring en medio. Frente a ella se erguía una casa grande pero más modesta que toda la estructura externa. Tenía muchas ventanas y era de tres pisos. Había otra entrada principal que conducía directamente al comedor. El estómago de Nell gruñó nuevamente cuando olfateó el guisado. Harribel sonrió y la llevó a otra habitación.

-Pero tengo hambre –replicó.

-Primero tendrás que asearte. Es una de las reglas que tenemos aquí. Nadie se sienta a desayunar, comer o cenar si no ha tomado un baño primero.

-Creo que es más importante comer que bañarse.

-Sí, querida. Pero tú no te has bañado en meses, tal vez más que eso. Ya te acostumbraste a tu propio olor pero créeme cuando te digo que estoy aguantando la respiración.

Nell olfateó sus ropas y la miró extrañada.

-Yo no huelo nada.

-Insisto –dijo Harribel y la empujó dentro del cuarto.

Había una amplia cama en medio de la habitación, un espejo de cuerpo completo junto a la puerta del baño y una cómoda.

-Te conseguiré algo de ropa. Date un baño y baja al comedor para que pueda presentarte al resto de las chicas –ordenó Harribel.

Se giró para salir de la habitación pero Nell la detuvo del brazo y la abrazó fuertemente. Probablemente era desagradable por su olor y el estado general de su persona, pero no le importó, ya habría tiempo de disculparse después.

-Gracias.

Harribel sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-Bienvenida, Nell –fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando salió cerró la puerta y Nell se deshizo de su bata sucia y raída. Contempló su figura frente al espejo y le dieron ganas de llorar. Estaba muy delgada. Los huesos de la cadera se le saltaban y las costillas y clavícula se marcaban a través de su piel. Las piernas estaban cubiertas de suciedad y el cabello grasiento y opaco era una masa de nudos. Las ojeras y los agujeros debajo de los pómulos la hacían lucir casi cadavérica.

El agua caliente fue todo un goce. Se esforzó por no tardarse más de lo que debía pero no pudo evitarlo. Lavó a conciencia todo su cuerpo y se maravilló con las fragancias y jabones que había ahí dentro. La espuma, al principio negra, poco a poco se fue blanqueando mientras se deshacía del lodo y mugre de su cuerpo. Tal vez se había quitado un kilo de encima.

Cuando salió vio que había un cambio de ropa encima de la cama. Era un pantalón de cuero color caoba, botas del mismo color y una blusa blanca de manga larga con holanes en los hombros. Cepilló su largo cabello y lo olfateó un par de veces para asegurarse de que estaba completamente limpio. Estaba maltratado, pero se compondría después de un tiempo. Secó el exceso de agua y finalmente bajó al comedor.

Era hora de conocer a su nueva familia.

 **Continuará…**

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo TuT espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente les contaré un poco más acerca de esta organización de la que está a cargo Harribel y cómo fue que Nell empezó sus entrenamientos. Hasta pronto, gracias por leer. Dejen su review.**


End file.
